In the field of elevators, it is desirable to control the position of an elevator car so that the floor of the passenger cabin is aligned with the floor of the building when passengers enter and exit the car. While there may be devices and methods that attempt to accomplish this, it is believed that no one prior to the inventor(s) has made or used an invention as described herein.
The drawings are not intended to be limiting in any way, and it is contemplated that various embodiments of the invention may be carried out in a variety of other ways, including those not necessarily depicted in the drawings. The accompanying drawings incorporated in and forming a part of the specification illustrate several aspects of the present invention, and together with the descriptions serve to explain the principles of the invention; it being understood, however, that this invention is not limited to the precise arrangements shown.